dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Kratos
Intro God of War vs Super Mario! , which red mascot for Nintendo and Sony Respectivly will ultimately prove the better fighter? , will Kratos get Marioowned? Or will Mario meet his Demise to the God of war!. intrude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! Pre-fight Mario is driving his go kart throughout the Mushroom kingdom until he sees Kratos driving a go kart next to him with peach and Rosalina , naked , sitting on his back . Mario: Mama Mia ,You Son Of A Bitch! Mario then jumps out of his kart and kicks kratos in the face . Kratos: What is this fat man attacking a god! Mario: you steal my princess , you son of a bitch! Kratos: hmph , well if it’s a fight you want......,I WILL KILL YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT!!! Mario:Let’s a Go!!!! Here We Go!!!! Kratos Uses his Chains of Olympus and Hook shots mario , mario dodges and uses a fire flower and starts shooting fire at Kratos , Kratos dodges the fire and shoots Ice at Mario , Mario shoots fire and burns the ice , mario then punches kratos in the face with the fire in his hand , Kratos then Frezzes time and starts slashing Mario with the blades of Olympus , Kratos then slams the blades into Mario’s face , causing a huge scar on his face with blood gushing out , Time reverts and Mario gets hit and gets wounded , Mario backs down and uses his stop watch , Mario stops time and shoots fire at Kratos , Mario then takes out his hammer and slams Kratos in the Throat with it , time reverts and Kratos gets hit by the attack and starts spitting blood , Mario then puts on his cape and flies at Kratos , Mario then kicks kratos in the air , kratos reacts and slashes Mario in the face , Mario then gets on top of kratos and kicks him into the ground , kratos uses his chains and chains onto Mario , Mario and Kratos fall down together and a huge creator forms in the ground. Kratos: you won’t see the end of this day! Mario: Shut Up!!! The two clash again , Mario then uses his boomerang power up , Kratos chains to him and starts slashing him with the blades of Olympus, Mario then throws the Boomerang, Kratos keeps slashing Mario , The boomerang then hits Kratos In the back , Mario then starts hitting Kratos with his hammer , Kratos takes out the blades of Olympus , But Mario slams the Blades of Olympus out of his hand , Kratos then rages and punches Mario in the face , the punch sends the Italian plumber flying into the peaches castle , the entire castle collapses on Mario , Kratos then picks up the blades and walks away . Kratos:Scum! Mario then uses his power star and comes out of the rubble Kratos: What??? Mario then rushes at Kratos and punches him in the face , Mario then kicks Kratos and ts him and slams him into the ground , kratos tries to attack Mario , But his attacks have no effect , Mario then uses his ice wee and shoots ice at kratos , Kratos gets Frozen , Mario then uses his Mega Mushroom and turns into a giant , Mario then steps on Kratos and Smashes him , Killing Him Instantly , Kratoses smashed body parts , fall on the ground and blood is spilling everywhere , Peach and Rosalina look in amazement and Faye also comes into the crowd , Mario goes near Faye , Peach and Rosalina and they all start hugging and kissing him. Mario:Yahoooo! , I’m the winner! Dbx! Dbx Winner This Dbxs Winner is.......Mario! Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:God vs Mortal Themed Dbx Fights Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:God of War vs Mario Themed Dbx Fights Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights